


Milestones

by UrbanCuntemporary



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Death Threats, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanCuntemporary/pseuds/UrbanCuntemporary
Summary: Iris gets a shocking letter in the mail and Barry doesn't think she takes it like she should.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayye this is my first WestAllen fic. I think. Love them.

"BARRY!"

He was speeding into the living room before the word was fully out of her mouth. "Iris? what's..."

She was...fine? She holding a stack of mail. _Their_ mail. Because they live together. As a couple. And she was smiling, like, really hard. Which was nice, and almost distracting, but, "Iris...are you....okay?"

"Am I okay?" she frowned, and Barry suddenly felt like he'd missed part of this conversation, somehow. 

"You were screaming," he said slowly. 

She made a small sound of affirmation, and her grin came back full force, "Look!" she unfolded one of the papers she was holding and lifted it for him to read. 

He squinted, "'Dear, Ms. West, this is your first and final warning'," he read aloud, for her benefit entirely, "'if you do not cease and desist with the Milton story, we will have no choice but to respond accordingly.'"

He read it thirty times, frowned, took it from her hands, read it thirty more, "Iris this is a death threat."

She let out a squeal that murdered both of his eardrums. "I know! My first formal one! Look, this is typewriter ink, even," she took the paper from him and held it to her chest, "'Cease and desist', they said, can you believe it?" she bounced a little on her toes. 

"You're..."He felt like he was on the brink of an aneurysm. Part of him was registering smiling happy Iris West, love of his life, and the other was blaring big red letters  _death threat death threat death threat,_ "you're happy?"

" _Babe,_ " she said, in the voice she always uses when she's trying to explain something that she thinks is obvious but really, truly, is not, "All of the best reporters get death threats. This means I'm onto something. I'm on the  _grid_ , bitch!" She emphasized the last part by punching his shoulder, which hurt, but he didn't say so. 

There was at most 12% of her that was probably playing this up just to mess with him. The other 88% was definitely really pumped to be getting a death threat in typewriter ink. Iris West was maybe the only person in the world that he could say that about. Well, except _maybe_ Wally because he was like, Iris Jr.  She was gonna kill him one of these days. 

"Iris, honey..."

"Yes."

"I love you, so much, and I'm so proud of you," he said around an only _slightly_ exasperated laugh. 

"Thanks, babe," she said, sweetly. 

"I'm just gonna take this to the lab, though," he said slowly pulling the paper from her grasp, "Run fingerprints and stuff." They'd both touched  _all_ over it but, well, he had mad skills. 

"Oh, yeah of course, of course," she nodded."Oh--but Barry?"

"Yeah?"

She clasped her hands together, nose wrinkling as she smiled, "Bring it back, when you're done, I wanna frame it."

" _Oh_ , my god." 

-fin-

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments! beadouble-u on tumblr!


End file.
